A Pirate's Life For Me!
by RubyFehu
Summary: Emma Swan is a Princess living in the Enchanted Forest. When she meets Captain Hook and begins to see how carefree his life is she decides to tag along one day to fulfil her duty as Princess and see him off. Things don't go to plan however when she finds herself thrusted into the life of a pirate. Now Emma is learning the ropes (literally) and finds she much prefers this life... CS


"Mom! Stop that, you're hurting me. I can do it myself you know, I'm not a child." Emma Swan whined as she tried to tug away from her mother's grip. "I don't want my hair done up for the ball, can I not just wear it down?"

"No Emma, you cannot. It's bad enough you chose such a plain dress, you're not having your hair down. We don't want to leave a bad lasting impression on the Kingdom."

"Mom, the Kingdom doesn't care how I look, they'll care about you and dad. It is _your _ball after all."

"Emma, you're the Princess it's your duty to create a good impression as well. There." With one last tug and a wince Emma felt felt her mother let go of her hair. She scowled a little before recomposing her expression when she realised her mother could see her in the mirror in front of the pair.

Sixteen year old Emma Swan raised her gaze to look at herself in the mirror. Snow White had managed to fasten her blonde hair in a neat bread that curled from the left side of her head to the right with the full braid hanging over her shoulder and falling past her breasts. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes she always hated when her parents threw a ball it meant she had to wear _dresses_. The dress she wore today however, was tolerable in her mind. It was a fitted white dress that flared out from her waist. From the hem of the dress up to her waistline was decorated with silver rhinestones in a variety of swirling patterns, it _was _pretty, Emma wasn't going to deny that but dresses were just not her thing at all. "You look stunning Emma, I just wish you would have worn a dress more suitable for the winter€ ball."

"Yes, well I would wear a more suitable dress if I planned on dancing or making my presence known mom, but I'm not going to be there much. I'll probably end up hiding from any good for nothing Lord or whatever who tries to court me. I could always tell dad what they were doing. He'd have them out within moments." Emma said thoughtfully, her mind wandering.

"That is something I need to speak to you about Emma…" Snow White began and Emma glanced up to look behind her in the mirror. Her mother was stood there looking beautiful – her black hair was pinned back and fastened by a ruby coloured ribbon, a couple of lose strands falling down the side of her head, framing her love heart shaped face. Emma narrowed her eyes and turned to face her mother full on, "And what might that be?"

"Well you see, as you know you are now of the age where we need to start looking for suitable suitors for you. Your father has chosen a few potential suitors for you to dance and socialise with tonight."

"What! No!" Emma cried, stepping backwards a little, "I don't want to consider marriage yet! Not for a long while."

"Emma, as Princess you must. I was engaged by your age and so was my mother, even your father and his brother were too. Please just meet them, for the sake of your father and I."

"No, no way mom. You can't make me fall in love with a person you've chosen and besides I bet dad did it rather unwillingly. He's always saying how no one is good enough for his little girl." She argued, "I bet it was your planning."

"I had a say in it yes, but initially it was your father's decision."

"I'll bet, how much threatening and twisting of his arm did it take huh?" Emma snapped.

"Don't speak to me like that Emma Swan." Snow scolded, she took a deep breath before looking her squarely in the eyes. "Please just speak to them at least. For the sake of us all." She gave her daughter a pleading look.

"No."

"Emma!"

"What?"

"You have to."

"Make me."

"If you don't come down to this ball with me right now and at least _speak _to the suitors I will get Granny to stop making that jacket for you." Snow threatened, Emma narrowed her eyes and growled a little before throwing her arms up in the air and stomping past her mother.

* * *

><p>Emma stood to the right of her father as the family of three greeted their guests. She watched in annoyance as one by one people bowed or curtsied and kissed her parents hands – basically kissing ass as far as she was concerned but as expected of a Princess she smiled sweetly and giggled when appropriate when deep down all she wanted to do was roll her eyes and tell them where to go. It wasn't until a slight man with a mess of scruffy brown hair appeared with a beautiful woman with her light brown curls falling down her back and a younger boy whose brown hair was tousled in a way that reminded her of her father in the pictures from when he was younger approached them. "Ah, Rumpelstiltskin what a pleasure." Her father greeted.<p>

"Good evening sire." Rumpelstiltskin replied with a bow. "Queen Snow." He continued before turning his attention to Emma. "Princess Emmeline."

"Emma." She corrected before she could stop herself, earning a glare from her mother.

"Oh. Emma, apologies." Rumple said with a polite smile, "This is my wife Belle and my son Baelfire."

"Pleasure." Emma said looking at the other two, "I can understand why you are called Belle." She said, surprising even herself. "You are rather beautiful."

"Oh-" Belle replied looking taken aback. "I thank you, Princess Emma." She continued with a small smile before turning to her husband who had what could only be described as a proud and loving smile on his face. Emma's father looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow but all she did was just shrug dismissively to him. He shook his head and saw the hints of a smile on his face, "Anyway, Emma. Baelfire is one of your suitors. Your mother found him to be quite a charming young man."

Emma shot her mother an: _I knew it, I'm not stupid _look before turning back to the boy and smiling sweetly she could hear in her father's voice how much he was against marrying her off as well. "Nice to meet you Baelfire." She said through gritted teeth.

Baelfire looked like he was trying to avoid laughing as he stared at her before nodding. "I'll hope you'll allow me a dance tonight." He said, clearing his throat as he spoke.

"Doubtful." Emma replied.

"Please, help yourself to any food on the buffet. I look forward to speaking to you more tonight." King Charming said with a forced smile, sensing the tension that was rising in Emma. Rumpelstiltskin look at Emma in dismay before nodding and dismissing his family from the royal family's presence.

"Emma, try to be polite." King Charming scolded his daughter, turning his full attention to her. Snow was busy greeting some newcomers that when her father lowered his voice she was unaware. "I don't like the idea of you getting married either, but it was your mothers wish, so please just make it a little easier and be nice. Even make a slight effort."

Emma looked up into her father's eyes and sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry dad. I promise I will." She said, hugging him. She felt him wrap his arms around her and she snuggled into his embrace contently.

"Emma," Snow said and the blonde looked over her father's shoulders at her mother.

"Yes?"

"This is Walsh Oz." She said and Emma looked over to the new figure.

"Mum! He's ancient compared to me." Emma blurted out before covering her mouth and looking up at her dad apologetically who just coughed a little and tried to stifle his laugh. "Sorry sir." Emma said quietly to Walsh.

"Don't worry about it." He said, shaking his head and grinning. "I guess being twenty as appose to sixteen is rather ancient." He said – he was humouring her and it frustrated Emma greatly.

"Yes, well." Emma said carefully, trying to bite back a sarcastic remark, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please help yourself to the buffet and socialise." Emma continued and her tone was rather final. The second suitor took the hint and nodded once before stalking off away from the three.

* * *

><p>The family continued greeting their guests one by one, Emma growing more and more bored by the moment. When the final guest had arrived and walked off, Emma dismissed herself and made her way to the main doors. She stepped out into the cool air and took a left, making her way to the Castle Gardens. She wandered around the flowers for a small while when she heard a snap nearby and spun on her heel. "Who is there?" She said, her voice quivering slightly. There was silence for a moment and she thought it must have just been an animal breaking a twig or something, she was about to walk off when a tall, dark and lean figure stepped out into the open. "What are you doing out here alone?" The young man asked.<p>

"What are you doing in my garden?"

"Your garden?"

"Well, my family's garden?"

"Walking. I was about to come into the ball." The figure stepped closer to her and she saw he was wearing all leather, but what caught her attention was his left hand, where there should have been flesh there was a hard silver hook. She raised her gaze and saw his hair was a mess, sticking up in various places and that he was wearing _guyliner_? "You don't look dressed for the ball."

"You're very observant aren't you?" He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why yes, I am, I can also tell that you are a huge tool."

"Aren't you lovely?"

"Why, yes I am. Thanks for noticing." Emma sniped, crossing her arms and wearing a smug smile.

The boy rolled his eyes and laughed a little, "The name is Hook. Killian Hook. I'm a Captain."

"You mean a pirate." Emma said, she'd heard of Hook before, he was renowned around the kingdom.

"Why yes, I am." Hook replied, mimicking Emma.

"So it's safe to say that you're trying to get up there." Emma pointed to a window on the second floor, an ivy vine curling upwards – strong enough to hold the weight of a human. "But I can tell you there is nothing of interest there."

"Hm is that so?"

"Yep."

"So if I _was _considering trying to get up there it would-"

"Be a waste of time and effort."

Hook stared at Emma for a few moments before shrugging and walking off but not before she heard him mutter, "Looks like I'm going to the ball."

* * *

><p>Emma watched him saunter up to the main doors and push them open, he wasn't going to get far, any minute now he would be kicked out for not having an invite. She waited for a few seconds before she started back towards the door, where had he gone? She had really wanted to see him get in trouble. Tilting her head to one side she made her way back through the door and into the ballroom. What she saw made her jaw drop and an expression of dismay flash across her face. There was Hook, chatting with her mother like they were old friends. "What the?" Emma said to herself before striding up to her mother who looked up and grinned. "Emma, I would like you to meet an old companion of mine. This is-"<p>

"Killian Hook, I know we just met." Emma said coldly, glaring up at him. "Mom, why are you talking to him so happily? I've just seen him contemplating breaking into our castle!"

Snow raised an eyebrow and stared at Hook with an expression of fond amusement. "Are you still trying to be the big I am? Mr I'm an amazing pirate?" Snow asked, she then turned to Emma. "Killian, is not a thief anymore. He is now a ship lieutenant. If we have any trouble oversea, Hook here is who we go to for help."

"Is that so?" Emma said, glaring at Hook.

"Indeed it is Princess." Hook said flashing her a grin. "Now you know not to be too quick to judge."

Emma scowled at Hook for a few moments before turning to her mother. "Your friends are idiots." She said before walking off to find her father and help him with his socialising.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hmm this just kind of flowed from my mind so here you go a Captain Swan fanfic. A few things I want to point out. First and most obviously it's an AU, one where Emma didn't get sent away and she's just living life like she would have if she'd remained with her family and Regina hadn't cast the curse. **

**Second, I know that Emma's relationship with her parents aren't like they are in the TV series but she always seems to have a closer relationship with David in the TV series than with Mary Margaret and so I imagined her to be a bit of a daddy's girl and have the typical love/hate relationship most mothers and teen daughters have.**

**Also, I know Hook is a 'villain' when we first meet him but I thought it would be interesting for him to still have elements of his wicked ways but not as much an 'evil pirate'. I know there would be an age gap between Hook and Snow but I think they would have made an interesting team had they been able to work together so I'm making it like he was an 'apprentice' of Snow's in a way.**

**I tried to keep the interesting (and slightly complex) relationship that Hook and Emma have when they first meet but in making them teenagers rather than adults I'm making it a bit more of a moody teen situation as most of you probably already have gone through. That is also why Emma is so sarcastic and stubborn etc.**

**I know Hook's real name is Killian Jones but I think Killian Hook sounds better – rolls of the tongue a bit more so that's why that is his name in this. Same with Emma, I know she would probably be called Emma Charming or Emma White but I don't like the sounds of them so I'm sticking with Emma Swan, I'm thinking having 'Swan' be her middle name because, come on! It's a fairytale world.**

**There's a bit of an explanation for you if you want to know any more of the reasons behind their 'change' of personality just message me and I'll answer you. I don't know how often I'll update but I will try to update relatively frequently. **


End file.
